Odhran Hawthorn
Odhran (pronounced or-ran) Hawthorn is a 2016 introduced character. Odhran is the son of the fairy woman who cursed the young lady in the Irish fairy tale Jamie Freel and the Young Lady. A Royal through and through, Odhrans life ambition is to make as much mischief as possible. Character Personality A trickster through and through, Odhran delights in playing practical jokes on people. But sometimes he can go (way) to far and a joke turns into something bad for the victim's health. Do something, anything remotely nice for Odhran and he turns into a completely different person. If you manage to befriend him he will never harm you in any way and will bring you good luck and wealth. That's just the way of the wee folk. But only a few people have every meet this side of Odhran because not many people want to be anywhere close to him. Wit is Odhran's best friend and sarcastic remarks litter his speech. It is difficult to tell if he is telling the truth at times or taking a hand at you, the latter probably the case most times. A lover of the arts and music, Odhran is a a greet singer like most fairies and can play most instruments with greet skill (especially traditional ones) after only five minutes. Sadly he barely ever uses this gift in front of other people and tells nobody about it as, deep down, he is worried about people's opinions of him. Odhran has ADHD, he finds it impossible to sit still and can't focus on something for any substantial amount of time. He gets claustrophobic easily, hating enclosed spaces so he loves the outdoors because there is so much freedom. The wee folk have the strange ability to know a person's name even without the person telling them and Odhran is no exception. He can be counted on to know and remember the name of everyone he meets, which can be good but mostly bad for the person. Appearance Like all wee folk, Odhran is small, about the size of a five year old, but with the help of his mother's magic he was able to grow to the size of a small 16 year old boy. He has sallow skin, unlike most Irish people who have a pale skin tone from the lack of sunlight. He is also covered in freckles, more than likely because of how much time he spends outside. His dark black hair is long and swept to one side and Odhran has the habit of combing his hand through it, especially when he is nervous. Odhran has impossibly light green eyes which a flecked with gold and they shine with mischief. Fairy tale - Jamie Freel and the Young Lady How the story goes http://www.sacred-texts.com/neu/yeats/fip/fip18.htm How Odhran fits into it After the events of the story, the fairies move from town to town causing mischief and stealing children. Odhran, although he does not know it, is one such child. His real parents were given a changeling in his place and Odhran was adopted by the female fairy. Using her magic, she changed Odhran into one of the wee folk and taught him their ways. Relationships Family Odhran and his mother get on very well. She always loves hearing what recent tricks he has thought up and she tells him some of her own. He doesn't know who his father is but he doesn't really mind not knowing, all the male fairies that travel with his mum act like a father to him. Friends It takes a hardened heart to be Odhran's friend, what with all the tricks, and that is just what Faybell Thorn has. She and Odhran couldn't be more alike and they compliment each other perfectly. Enemies It's safe to say that Odhran has made more than a few enemies through his tricks but he himself hates no one in particular. Pet After he was able to handle her horse without any help, Odhran's mother decided to give him his own horse. Odhran called the Shetland Sídhe after the Old Irish word for wind. Romance Odhran has had a crush on Faybell Thorn since the first time he saw her but she doesn't feel the same way about him so he has settled for friends. Outfits Fashion isn't a big priority of Odhrans so most of his clothes look travel worn and messy. His main colours are browns and greens. Quotes Trivia * The name Odhran means sallow and dark haired and is also associated with fairies. * The hawthorn is said to be a popular tree among fairies and is often a fairy tree. * If he ever found out about being adopted, Odhran would probably become a Roybel because he wouldn't feel good stealing a person's child like he was stolen. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Fairies Category:Changelings Category:Work in progress Category:StormWolfy's pack Category:Irish